Smothering Smokebreath
The Smothering Smokebreath appeared in 2012 TV series called Dragons: Riders of Berk. The Smothering Smokebreath is a small Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Riders of Berk. Smothering Smokebreaths are elusive creatures that prefer to stay hidden. While not inherently aggressive, Smokebreaths will attack Vikings that intrude on their territory. Rather than breathe fire, these dragons instead exhale plumes of thick black smoke. Being communal creatures, these individual smoke clouds often combine into what appears to be a large fog bank. Many a Viking ship has been scuttled due to these dragon-made fogbanks, which suits the Smokebreaths just fine, as they scavenge the wreckage for bits of metal to use in building their nests. The Smothering Smokebreaths' greatest hidden ability is actually their supernatural reputation. Entire Viking villages have cleared out at the sight of their unique black smoke, misattributing the haze to ghosts or fjord phantoms. With the village streets and homes empty, the Smothering Smokebreathes then have free reign to pillage for every bit of metal they can find. The Smothering Smokebreath is approximately the same size as a Terrible Terror (maybe a little larger), and it is entirely gray. The head and mouth are almost as big as its body, and it has no discernible neck. It has short, stubby legs and a wingspan equivalent to over twice its body length (though in its debut its body was longer than its wingspan). Its tail is long, thin, and very spiky. Smokebreaths are social creatures. They live in large packs and work together as a team. Together they create nests out of materials, preferably metals, which they weld together with their flame. When traveling together they fly in groups and use their smoke to keep themselves concealed from potential predators. They are elusive and prefer to stay hidden. They are not aggressive, but they are territorial and will defend their homes from any threat, large or small, including Vikings. They won't hesitate to plunder the precious metals from Viking ships and nearby villages. Their method of concealment has given them an infamy, often referred to as a "Fog Monster", "Fjord Phantoms" and even ghosts. Powers and Abilities * Smoke: Smothering Smokebreaths can create a veil of smoke to hide from enemies or victims. They excrete this dense fog from their skins. Because of this ability, it was thought to be a kind of "Fog Monster" and became legendary, to the point that, although the Book of Dragons had information about it, Fishlegs believed it was just a myth. It is classified as a Mystery Class dragon. According to Valka, scratching a Smokebreath under the chin will cause it to produce large amounts of smoke. * Firepower: Although they usually breathe smoke, Smokebreaths can breathe a very hot fire, since it is capable of melting metal in a matter of moments. A large swarm may appear as a strange smoke cloud. The Book of Dragons in Wild Skies says the smoke is pumped out of their skin. * Hunting: Smokebreath packs have the habit of collecting treasures and "shiny things" to merge them together to create their nests, in order to defend themselves from other dragons. They often go to extremes to collect treasure, as shown when they all formed a cloud of smoke and chased the riders for their metal. When flying in groups, Smothering Smokebreaths make a noise similar to a bat sound to communicate with the other dragons. Another of their characteristics described in the Book of Dragons is that they are very territorial. A group of them live in caves on an island called Breakneck Bog (which is the thumb of five islands that look like a hand). * Speed & Agility: Smothering Smokebreaths are fast flyers, for they are able to easily evade and outmaneuver humans as well as other dragons. * Stealth: Smothering Smokebreaths hunt in complete stealth. Hidden by the smoke, they surround their prey and close until it cannot see anything, so they attack. A single Smokebreath by itself is relative of little consequence, but an entire swarm is powerful enough to tear apart a fleet of Berserker ships or bring the Isle of Berk to the brink of defeat by stripping it of nearly all the metal available. * Strength: Smothering Smokebreaths are much stronger than Terrible Terrors, as one was able to pull Hiccup into the air and carry him at great speed to catch up to its swarm. Entire swarms can lift whole ships filled with cargo out of the ocean and relocate them to great heights, provided the target is close enough to their home. One of this dragon's greatest abilities is its legendary reputation. At the first sign of its smoke, many Vikings will clear out of a village, leaving all the metal free for the Smokebreath's to plunder. Weaknesses Their strength is through their numbers. One Smokebreath alone isn't enough to keep themselves concealed. They are also extremely vulnerable when they are by themselves. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2012 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe